Usuari Discussió:Mugiwara no A.
Arxiu Ja t'he passat tots els missatges a l'Arxiu1. T'ho he indicat a la TOC també. 17:38, març 8, 2012 (UTC) Enhorabona En serio m'ha agradat molt com ha quedat la pàgina, bona feina! Ara només falta crear les espases que falten, un poc més difícil, però com que no vols que ho fagi tot a les teves mans. Saluts -Guillem- Hammond Ui que hem pensat el mateix. Les imatges reanomenades: Fitxer:Tanc Humà.jpg i Fitxer:Hammond derrotat per Ruffy.png. 15:00, març 9, 2012 (UTC) : I aquesta: Fitxer:Arma Hammond.jpg que ara he vist que m'havies deixat un missatge a la discussió de les imatges. : 15:03, març 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Wiki en proves -- 15:30, març 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: parlar Lo de l'article que ha augmentat és una prova que hem fet amb en Bola, per demostrar que és la imatge la que fa que pugi un article. Hem posat la imatge, ha augmentat un, trec la imatge -1, la poso un altre cop +1, edites normal sense foto i es queda igual. Ha quedat més que demostrat que és al canviar el link de la imatge per aquesta pujada al wiki. Feina pels tècnics de Wikia, que es guanyin el sou. I tema calavera ara vaig a parlar amb ell. 20:50, març 9, 2012 (UTC) per què esborres tot el que poso? És informació de veritat. En concret em refereixo al article dels Onze Supernoves. ||~~#Super_Cranio#~~|| 11:34, març 12, 2012 (UTC) Nami La teva imatge de la Nami triomfa e?!? Mira on l'he trobat. Per flipar XD Cuideeet!! 23:33, març 12, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Gràcies per dir-nos com es fa, però en BroOk ja ha passat i ho deixat bé, més endevant l'ajudaré per possar-hi tots el membres. No siguis molt dur amb ell que es molt novell en edicions, potser sí que no hauria d'haver començat fent una plantilla tan difícil, però de moment ho força bé, siusplau no el pressionis molt. I el tema faltes, ara si que em sento avergonyit, sóc encara un estudiant d'ESO, però això no justifica les faltes ho sento, però quan es tracta en tema d'articles ja intento posar-me a to, però quan estic en discussions i altres no m'hi fixo tant. Per cert en un qüestionari que ha fet el crani, l'error tan gran que dius suposo que vols dir que posa "¿" al principi de frase, oi? Però en realitat en català també està acceptat, quan la pregunta es llarga, per poder fer l'entonació bé i no hagis d'esperar a acabar la frase per saber que es un pregunta es pot posar ¿ al principi. Saluts "cordials" -Guille- Hola Hola, al contrari que tu no et puc jutgar com a persona per unes faltes d'ortografia, recorda perque estem en aquest wiki primer de tot perque els usuaris s'ajudin entre ells ja siguin amb les faltes o com s'ha de editar un article. A diferencia de tu vaig primer de bon rotllo amb la gent pero per el que veig no ets gaire amigable i de gent malhumorada i sense ganes de ajudar hi ha moltíssima. M'hagués agradat haber començat una millor relacio amb tots els usuaris de aquest wiki amb altres dos persones no he tingut problema, al contrari m'han donat consells i solucions cap els meus problemes aixo si escribin com escrius que baixes la moral de la gent no se com ho fas perque la gent no t'envii a pasta fang. Per el que fa a les teves pàgines que yo no veig el teu nom emmarcat en lloc ni veig una propietat privada, però bé no canviare res tranquil, però vec que en saps molt d'ortografia i gramatica pero de humiltat i bona fe ten falta lo que ten sobra d'ortografia dit aixó, ho sentu que no t'hagi agradat el meu perfil tampoc estabas obligat a mirarlo i si en tot cas no t'agrada em comuniques els errors que tingui ho parlem i amb critiques constructives apendria molt més. Recorda que no pots jutgar si et cau bé una persona per les faltes d'ortografia que pot fer perque si així fas sempre... T'estas perdent un munt de bona gent en el mon que no sabran escriure pero t'ajudaran tot i no coneixet. Usuari Discussió: Drebin23 Zoro i demés Com que en Zoro i alguns altres barret de palla els tens sota la teva protecció. Doncs com que segurament que no vols que ho toqui jo doncs fes-ho tu. El que volia fer és: Posar a Miscel·lània el que han crescut durant el Time-Skip, està posa't a la plantilla per si no saps quan han crescut. Si vols que ho faci jo, cosa que dubto avisa'm si-us-plau! Vinga cuida't -Guille- : En serio tiu em sembla que et fa falta un bon polvo eh! : L'únic que he fet, treure una cosa que sortia en vermell perquè no hi havien les referències, si t'he destrossat l'article i ara el desfaràs perquè es una taca per la wiki, doncs francament ja et pots posar el Zoro i les seves espases per allà baix. : Però a cas tenies l'intenció de posar-ho tu? Doncsp perquè no hi feies, feia un dia que estava allà... : Francament ves a la ..... : -Guille- Bloqueig Mira mugi ja saps que m'agrades molt com a editor però acabes de passar la línia insultant al guillem. I de passada no entenc per què t'has hagut d'emprenyar, perquè: # La pàgina principal d'en Zoro que jo sàpiga no està ni vigila ni sent editada per tu, per tant no crec que et sortís un conflicte d'edició ni res per l'estil com per cabrejar-te tant. # He mirat l'edició del guillem i només ha afegit la part Referències amb el seu codi . Aquesta edició entre dins les normes d' Edició NO significativa, per tant tampoc t'havia de demanar permís perquè estava evitant l'error en vermell de quan hi ha una referències sense el . I si tot i això tu penses que no havia d'editar la pàgina, igualment no tenies dret d'anar allà i insultar-lo i humiliar-lo d'aquesta manera. Si et vaig bloquejar del xat era per passar-te de la ratlla allà. Ara t'has passat via discussió, per tant no em deixes altra que bloquejar-te del wiki. El temps i això no ho tinc clar, a la tarda ho rumiaré detalladament. Et pots queixar a la meva discussió, i m'agradaria una opinió des del teu punt de vista però suposo que entendràs els motius del bloqueig. 13:57, març 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodi 542 He vist el que li has deixat a en Brook a la discussió. És així com ho volies? O vols que surti la línia fins al final com quan fas un encapcelament? Per cert, els codis per subratllar normal són Resum. Si vols els de la línia fins al final ja és més llarg el codi, a part de que no se massa com funciona, però si el vols sé on aconseguir-lo. Cuideet!! 22:31, abr 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah doncs molt bona la idea! A mi el subratllat i això no em convenç ja que es nota que no és un encapçalament, i com que em sonava que hi havia una altra manera apart dels he remanat i t'he trobat això: Resum Significa header 2 o, el que és el mateix, encapçalament 2. Diria que quedarà millor. El que no sortirà però és el "Edit" característic xd I una altra cosa, com que el wiki és de One Piece he pensat que si per defecte surt la 2a part que parla de OP quedarà millor, però bé això és cosa teva que tampoc és algo molt important. Et felicito ^^ 12:27, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) :Brook, ja ho he provat jo i si ho fas amb encapcelament amb , llavors només surt a la plantilla de la pàgina, a la tabber no surt. I si que potser quedaria millor la 2na part per defecte. 13:06, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) :: He fet uns retocs de codis i això, mugi prova de posar el normal (no t'ho toco que deus estar editant). I sobre les imatges doncs jo també tinc el rellotge i la veritat no queda massa bé, prova amb la que deies que no t'agrada que potser no està tan malament com penses. :: 14:21, abr 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Saldeath En Serseis ja està avisat, Per cert, quan combinis tabber amb manga-anime, fes servir la plantilla tabber i no pas , que sinó surt l'espai aquell lleig al final. I la imatge de la flauta, canviala per la de l'anime i ja està. Personalment penso que la tabber l'hem de fer servir per coses que no s'entenen (o no es veuen bé) al manga i en canvi a l'anime si o al revés, per tant, poder veure la flauta en anime i en manga...no li trobu que aporti massa res. Vagi bee 08:52, abr 13, 2012 (UTC) E542 Aprofitant que cada part estava feta en una plantilla diferent, he pensat que ho podriem posar aixi, que d'aquesta manera si que es pot ficar la segona per defecte. Mira-ho, si no t'esta bé, ho reverteixes i cap problema. Cuideeet!!! 14:34, abr 16, 2012 (UTC) : Bé doncs com sempre el jefe es fot on no el demanen xD. Ja no em recordava d'aquesta variant del tabber, bé danié bé. He provat de posar els encapçalaments normals amb i funcionen, així que de passada resolem una altre tema. També, ara que hi penso, si per lo que fos mugi no t'agradés l'aspecte de les dues pestanyetes (que jo penso que ja per si sol l'aspecte d'aquestes ja són millors que les del tabber normal) hi ha formes d'afegir-hi color, canvis de lletra i mida, etc. Això ja al teu gust i si t'interessa m'ho diu (tot i que jo ho deixaria així xd). : Al final ha quedat de conya! : 16:10, abr 16, 2012 (UTC) Bloqueigs, Miss Bon Nadal i altres Primer de tot t'explicaré les normes de Wikia a l'hora de bloquejar un usuari, que es veu que sempre ho hem fet malament (pensant que com a administradors ho podíem fer). Aquí reconec la meva culpa, de no saber bloquejar bé fins ara. Què no podem fer els administradors? Bloqueigs de més d'1 mes per acumulacions d'avisos. O sigui, que perquè tingui avisos de Google Traductor i de no posar bé les imatges no podem posar bloqueigs llargs. En les pròximes hores li diré al dani aviam si l'enxampo connectat. Per acumulació d'avisos el bloqueig ha de ser entre 1 dia i 1 setmana. Quan tornen a editar i la tornen a cagar doncs 1 setmana més, i així fins que tinguin un bon registre de bloqueigs que llavors SÍ que es pot passar a bloqueigs llargs (de més d'1 mes) i quan hi ha un gran registre de bloqueigs llavors passar al bloqueig indefinit. Per tant, els bloqueigs (segurament que no has entès i hauran sigut molt criticats per tu) dels últims dies a en Jinbe17 i a l'usuari anònim de pocs dies estan dins d'aquesta normativa. Avisos = bloqueigs curts. T'agradi o no aquesta és la norma. Per suposat que també podem bloquejar indefinidament o posar bloqueigs llargs, però aquests casos han de ser vandalisme (posar tonteries a pàgines, insults, blanquejar pàgina, etc. NO es considera vandalisme fer faltes o utilitzar el Google Traductor) o, per suposat, insults als usuaris. Incompetent? Ho seré molt per tu, però faig el que tinc dret i obligació a fer. El tema dels dos usuaris anònims que un el bloquejo i l'altre no, sabent que són la mateixa, és perquè si t'hi fixes el primer (el bloquejat) era una copiada del Google Traductor i plena de faltes i aquest segon (el no bloquejat) l'ha adaptat i almenys s'entenia. Sabent que era el mateix, si agafes les edicions dels dos la segona no es mereix un bloqueig tampoc. Sobre que l'he felicitat, no sé d'on ho has tret però jo l'he advertit més que res i li he dit, com a tots els usuaris anònims, que es creïn un compte (que almenys et treu un problema). El nou model de bloqueig que farem servir a partir d'ara no ho veig tan malament: no caldrà esperar tant per bloquejar (per suposat, bloqueig més curts = més ràpid arriba el bloqueig) i, a base de trompades i bloqueig, un usuari podrà veure on la caga més i, passats els dies/setmana de bloqueig, podrà intentar arreglar-ho. Si ho arregla molt bé, si no serà bloquejat una altra setmana i així anar acumulant. Accepto crítiques cap a la meva manera d'actuar, que per alguna cosa sóc administrador buròcrata i també em puc equivocar (i ho he fet i ho faig i ho seguiré fent), però no tolero els insults i ho saps. Diga'm el que vulguis i queixa't el que vulguis, però espero que vegis la diferència entre el teu missatge i la teva resposta. Sobre la teva proposta, si encara tens en ment complir-la, ja saps que jo vull que tornis i també serà una bona manera per exposar públicament la nova forma de bloqueigs. El que no faré, com t'he dit molts cops, és bloquejar algú perquè tornis. Ara mateix et podria bloquejar per insultar-me i blanquejar una pàgina que havia estat arreglada, però et deixo que em contestis. Per acabar, he fet la imatge del 545. És la primera que faig i penso que és millorable. Com que tu ets el que les feies voldria saber la teva opinió, sempre i quan no la insultis i menyspreïs que llavors si que la vull sentir. 15:44, abr 30, 2012 (UTC) : El que depèn de mi és bloquejar i ja saps que no bloquejaré a ningú per res. Si per no fer el que no he de fer tu entens que no vull que tornis, allà tu. Sobre l'orgull i tot això que t'agrada dir-ho, aquí dalt t'he dit que seria una forma de deixar clar la nova forma de bloquejar. Dient que seria una oportunitat d'exposar la nova forma de bloquejar (per fer-ho ja de passada) s'entén que abans hauria de dir algo més. Pensa i ho entendràs. : La imatge l'he tret de la RAW, i totes 4 són de la versió 1280x720. No sé perquè es veu un pèl borrós a màxima resolució. : 19:35, abr 30, 2012 (UTC) Imatges dels episodis Primer de tot, suposo que ja t'ho ha dit la Mini, però el problema de la navegació dels episodis de l'Illa Tritó era problema que no s'havia actualitzat bé. Només que canviessis algo d'un episodi en aquell ja es veia bé i quan el dani va canviar la plantilla per posar el 549, aquesta es va arreglar. Així que ja almenys un misteri resolt. Sobre les imatges dels episodis, t'agraeixo que les facis tu perquè ja no sabia si pillar-les de l'anglesa o fer-les jo o què, a més que m'agrada com les fas i tenir aquesta originalitat al wiki. Gràcies! 15:51, maig 23, 2012 (UTC) : En cap moment he dit que no vull que editis aquí, si no ho pots fer per algun motiu serà. Que jo sàpiga t'has oferit voluntari a fer les imatges i a mi m'ha semblat molt bé, com ja t'he dit aquí dalt. Si veus que només et vull per fer la feina bruta doncs no facis les imatges, no sé què vols que et digui. Jo no vull estar de males amb tu però sembla que vulguis que ho estigui, em vas picant poc a poc. Si per tu és tan penós veure com, segons tu, destruïm el wiki, doncs no sé, no miris el wiki per exemple. No t'entenc. : 19:31, maig 23, 2012 (UTC) Bloqueig Et parlaria, pero com que no em deixes dirigir-te la paraula...per tant només "t'informaré". A partir d'ara passes a estar bloquejat indefinidament. Motius? Tu els saps millor que ningú: insults i desprecis a d'altres usuaris i a la seva feina. Si vols seguir fent avisos desde IP anònimes, endavant, no es cosa meva, no criticare la teva forma de passar el temps. Tal com tu vas demanar en el teu perfil ("Foteu amb mi el que us doni la gana, insulteu-me, foteu vandalisme al meu perfil o discussió, bloquejue-me de per vida,..."), aqui ho tens, bloqueig infinit. Vagi be 12:42, maig 24, 2012 (UTC)